My Secret Daughter
by Xamara
Summary: Well this story is mainly about Severus Snape finding out he has an older daughter (she's not a little child) this is my 1st story plz R&R let me know what you think don't want to give away everything :)
1. Default Chapter

My Secret Daughter

Legal stuff: This is my first fan fiction please be light on me lol. I don't own any Harry potter Characters sadly and none of the places they go to belong to me L . Life isn't fair to me lol. Neither do any of the LOTR characters or places in LOTR belong to me (if I decided to put LOTR characters in this I'm not sure now lol). The characters I made up are mine cuz I made them up. So now that this stupid legal stuff is up lets get going! J 

Snape just finished class with the third year and was fuming because of that stupid child Longbottom. He never understood why people wanted children anyway. He was just glad that it was over.

Snape looked at his watch and realized it was almost suppertime. Then his mind hit him, he had just remembered that he had to meet up with Dumbledore before supper. He decided he should go now.

Severus made his way to the headmaster's office, and then walked in. 

"Headmaster you needed to talk to me?" Severus said.

Albus looked up at him. "Ah yes indeed I do Severus. I received a letter today you must know about, remember Kiara Dragonleaf?

The moment Dumbledore said her name everything came back to him. Kiara had been his only love that he had met when he was off on a quest that Dumbledore had sent him to. It took him many months because the quest was so big. He had met Kiara and fell in love with her, as she did with him. He sadly left her because he had to return and did not want Kiara to be in danger from anyone especially Voldermort since he was a Death Eater at that time. Then Severus snapped back into reality.

"Yes, I do remember Kiara," Severus said nervously "What happened did something happen to her?" 

"I'm very sorry to tell you this Severus but Kaira has passed away in a battle in her hometown. They said they must talk to you about what you inherit from her." Albus told him.

"What can I possibly inherit from Kiara?" Severus said nearly about to cry.

His loved passed away and his heart was broken. What could she possible leave him?

"Well it isn't really something of such inheritance but it is something she left for you," Albus said "you may not know but you two have a child together."

"What!" Snape exclaimed.

Authors Note: Well this is my first harry potter fan fic so please let me know what you think. I know this chapter is short but I made it short to see first on how you guys like it J If you don't like it please don't flame me if you want you can let me know what you think maybe I should do to make it better and I'll see if I can if not I'm sorry. I just don't like flames, like lots of people but I'm welcome to all comments I'll hope to get reviews from u guys soon! Oh yea and all welcomes are open for maybe a new title because I'm not sure about the one I have now. *hugs* Xamara


	2. All About Severus's Child

Disclaimer: BORING!!!!!! LOL well I don't own anyone from harry potter (sadly) or from any other movie or book or whatever but I only own Severus' kid lol. 

Out of all people to find out they have a child it has to be him! He couldn't believe it – A CHILD???? Oh Merlin too much is happening why him????

"Severus are you okay," Albus asked Severus " The child has been told she will be staying here a Hogwarts to get to know you."

Severus then snapped into reality. "SHE?!" he then asked quickly, "Where is she right now," and "Who is she staying with?"

"Currently right now we know she is on her way from the village but we haven't spoken to her yet so we do not know directly where she is," Albus said to him. "Though really there is nothing to worry about she's a big girl of course" 

"How old is she my mind doesn't want to do all the math," Severus told Dumbledore "Do you know anything else about my daughter?"

"Well Severus if I am correct Raven is 22 as that I was told Kiara became pregnant when you left there to return to Hogwarts and you were exactly 19," Albus continued "As for if I know anything else about her I've been told what her education was and I think you would be very proud of your daughter Severus."

Severus looked at Albus and then asked "Why?" 

Albus smiled at Severus "She was born with your knowledge, Kiara wanted her to go to a witch and wizardry school once she realized how smart she was, so little Raven ended up becoming the only female at Drumstrang." Albus then told him before he can comment "I was told she loved to study Defense Against The Dark Arts and Potions even though she knew most of then prior to being accepted."

Severus couldn't believe it she was just like him knowledge wise he hoped not looks wise also, for the first time he felt a bit of pride for his daughter that he didn't even know for being the only girl in Drumstrang. His thoughts where stopped by Albus's suggestion

"It seems about time for supper we should just rest this for now and go to supper, she is coming tomorrow hopefully by the afternoon or evening." Albus said.

Severus nodded "Yes your are right but why so soon is she coming here? But then he shook his head "we will speak about it later hopefully."

Albus nodded " Yes we will I will meet you at supper." 

Then Albus left for supper leaving Severus still in his office. Severus thoughts were truly a wreck! He now has a daughter that he must get to know and live with after not seeing her for 22 years of her life. He must control himself he told himself. Then a thought came to his mind did Raven have his last name or her last name? He would be a bit shocked to find out Kiara still wanted her child to have his last name but he knew there was a big chance that she gave Raven her last name to protect her from Voldermort at the time. Severus then realized the time took a deep breath and went to supper. He then made his way to the teacher's table, only to be tapped on the shoulder by Professor McGonagall.

"Severus is it true?" Minerva asked Severus.

"Well it certainly depends on what you have heard lots of things go on in this school about me." Severus responded.

"Well that you have found out you have a daughter that will be at Hogwart's tomorrow?" Minerva said.

"Yes," Severus said, "I have just found out about her name is Raven."

"What a very pretty name do you know anything else about her Severus?" she asked?

"Well if it's all true what Albus has told me she has come out with my knowledge, when younger she was actually accepted into Drumstrang she was interested in defense against the dark arts as well as potions." Severus told Minerva.

"Really," Minvera asked "she must really have your knowledge was her mother ever into studying any of them?"

Severus shook his head "No not at all she never went to witch school she was a ranger out in Rivervale."

Minerva nodded her head just as Professor Dumbledore was beginning his welcoming speech.

Authors Notes: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry for not updating so soon but some much has been going in, first I lost my book where I was writing my story then my mom was going thru something bad I had to aid her then everything was going well and was about to update when all of a sudden my grandmother goes into the hospital and has heart surgery. I hope to update at a fast pace than this especially during school time. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my story * hugs to all * I'm also sorry that this is kinda a short chapter I tried to make it as long as I could with all that's been going on and I don't wanna keep u guys waiting. * Hugs again to all *

rachie-baby18- thanks for reviewing I hope u like my new chapter!!! I hope u keep reading the rest of my story * hugs *

EmmaRiddle/DaughteroftheDark- Thanks for reviewing my story and thanks to your suggestion!!!!! I love the idea J and yes I do read the Tirza stories!!! I love them!!!! * Hugs *

Jewls1 – Thanks for your review I hope you like my new chapter and I hope u keep reading my story J * hugs *


	3. Chapter 3 A dangerous Visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING Stop HAUNTING ME ABOUT IT Waaaaaahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa * cries like baby * * Friend walks in* O_o what are you crying about??? They're making me remember that I don't own anything of my story now even the places wahhhhaaaaaa its not fair Andrea!! * cries some more * Andrea: ^_^ I'm gonna have fun doing this * smack! * remember atleast u own Raven, Me: Ow!!!!! NOT NICE! O0o0o0o0o0o0 yea that right that's true I do own Raven WOO HOO!!!!! Andrea: HA! No u don't I gave u the name hahaha! Me: Awww damn! * pouts * Andrea: hehe jk lol Me: O0o0o damn I gotta continue on to the story lol. On we goooooooo *smiles *

Severus could hear Dumbledore giving his speech to the 1st years on the rules of hogwarts but Severus didn't care all he was thinking about was the daughter he founds out he has. Then once the sorting was done the feast began. All the teachers became interactive with each other asking each about there summer and the new year while Severus hardly ate anything for he was thinking still about raven.

What is she like? Who does she look like, is everything Albus was told about her true? Was she really interested in potion and dark arts? These were all questions he wanted to find out but he had to set them aside, he realized that he had to eat some more or some people might get suspicious. 

After he finished most of his meal which he forced down, he remembered Remus needed his more of the wolfsbane potion, supposedly Remus dropped a large amount of the potion so now Severus had to make more.

"Couldn't that man do anything right without messing up or giving me more work?" Severus said to himself.

While making the extra potion Severus heard a knock on the door and saw Professor Dumbledore and Sirius in his animaji body.

He sighed very loudly, "Professor how many time do I have to saw I don't want any animals especially dogs in my dungeons, some do end up missing." He put a evilish smile.

Sirius growled, "Don't start Severus I really need that potion for Remus."

Severus then said, "Fine here it is then, is that all?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, thank you, well professor I must be off."

Albus nodded, "Goodbye Sirius please tell Remus I say hello."

"Yes Headmaster I will." Sirius said and then picked up the potion with his mouth and ran off.

Albus then looked at Severus, "Well I just can to make sure no altercations happened between you and Mr. Black."

"Well as you can see we didn't, so all is well then?" Severus said.

Albus nodded, "Yes it is," then he told Severus, "and by the way hopefully Raven will be here tomorrow we must keep a watch out."

"Okay then when she comes she comes." He said coldly, but his stomach was giving him horrible pains.

He then told the headmaster he had to sleep because he wasn't feeling well, Albus told him goodnight and walked out.

Severus headed straight to bed so in his mind everything would end. He would take care of everything tomorrow.

He woke up the next morning with a blazing headache, so he got up and took the potion to cure it. (wish I had that! ^-^ lol) He got dressed and headed down for breakfast. On the way he told himself he was going to act as if nothing is going to happen today or anything ever happened its going to be the same type of day he always has. He got to the hall and ate his breakfast quietly trying not to look at any of the Professors. Then he had to go teach his classes.

The later the day got the more Severus got a bit nervous, but he told himself that he had a class to yell at, anyway the Headmaster and Hagrid were watching the castle. He continued on with each class until it was suppertime.

He made his way down to the supper and sat with all the teachers, then Severus realized that Professor McGonalgol wasn't in the hall. Then right when Severus thought that Professor McGonalgol came running in, and ran straight to the teachers and headmaster. 

"Headmaster, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin has just brought back a werewolf into the hospital wing with Poppy!" she exclaimed.

"A WEREWOLF, that isn't Remus, have they all lost their minds?" Severus shouted, but luckily none of the students were paying attention. 

Albus told then both to calm down, "Now we will just close off the hospital wing for tonight. I will make the announcement right now."

The Headmaster stood up, "Students of Hogwarts, tonight the hospital wing will be closed off until further notice, no one shall be allowed to go into the hospital wing, if an emergency is needed please tell the head of your house for help." 

The children understood but were confused, they quickly returned to what they were doing before. 

Albus quickly looked at Minerva, "What has Poppy discovered so far about the werewolf?"

"All we know that the werewolf is indeed a female but it does not seem like a pure werewolf." Minerva told both Severus and Albus.

"A non pure werewolf," questioned Severus, "I never heard of such a type of werewolf."

Albus then told Severus, "I will look into it tomorrow morning," he then looked at Minerva, "Tell Poppy to keep an eye out for the werewolf, she may even put security spells if she need to.

Minerva nodded and went to tell Poppy. Severus looked at Albus and told him that they should see the actual werewolf to see how the shape it's in.

Minerva arrived and then Albus decided that they would just go to take a look at the werewolf. All three of them headed their way down to the hospital wing. They entered and found a badly wounded werewolf. They spoke to Poppy but Poppy said the same things she said to Minerva. They all decided to go to sleep and take care of the werewolf tomorrow. Poppy told them that she put security spells on the area around the werewolf so it couldn't leave if it wakes up. They all headed to their rooms. 

The next morning went faster anyone could ever imagine. When there was time one of the three of them would check up on the werewolf, it was still asleep. There was a quidditch match between Griffindor and Hufflepuff, but all the houses were invited to come and join them to watch. All the teachers sat together and all that went through Severus mind was the werewolf but then all of a sudden his daughter went to his mind. She hasn't arrived yet and they have found a badly wounded werewolf, did the werewolf get into a battle with his daughter, is Raven dead? His mind raced all these ideas but the he decided to dismiss all those ideas and settled that his daughter was just probably taking her time. By the time his mind stopped racing the quidditch game ended with Griffindor beating Hufflepuff. 

With the game over, supper was beginning, all the students made their way to the hall. Severus decided to check up on the Werewolf. 

He walked into the hospital wing, "So Poppy, has it woken up yet?" 

Poppy shook her head, "No not yet but she did toss and turn a little but I'm keeping an eye on her, you go on to supper and stop being a fuss."

"Fine, but you tell me when it wakes," then Severus asked her, "what ever happened to Remus and Sirius when they brought her in?"

"Well they said they had to leave for something, and that she was badly wounded, they said they would be back,"

"Severus nodded, "I will speak to Headmaster about them later I am off to supper goodbye." And he left.

When he sat down in his seat he told Minerva and Albus that the werewolf still hasn't woken yet. He told them Poppy would inform them when it has woken. 

They went on supper peacefully and for once everything in his mind was fine. Then in the middle of supper the doors open to find a bloody marked girl limping very badly. 

The kids became curious but Albus got up and told them not to worry that he would take care of it, the female went up to the teachers. She looked very young but badly beaten. 

"Where am I?" the female asked.

Albus answered, "Well my dear, you are at Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry." 

Then the door opened again and in walked in Sirius in his dog form with Remus.

Authors Note: Damn I keep leaving you in the middle LOL I like doing that LOL I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated school is a big pain in my u know what LOL…..I gotta look for a good high school to go to. I hope you guys are liking the story so far 

Emma: Hey there how r you, yes Raven is going to be cool and not have Severus greasy black hair, yes she has black hair but its not going to be greasy LOL ^-^

rachie-baby18- How are you I finally updated!!!! Yay! LOL I'm glad u like the older daughter thing its going to be fun to write! 

HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER * HUGS * C YA!- Xamara


	4. Author Notice

Author Notice- I'm very truly sorry and disappointed at myself for not updating this story in months. School this is year has taken a toll on me (I'm graduating this year..hopefully lol) and right now I am being given state tests that I must study hard for have stopped me from updating the story. I again am very sorry guys, I will try as soon as I get a break to update the next chapter soon ( * hugs* thanks for understanding - Xamara 


End file.
